Lucy
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: Based on the song "Lucy" by Skillet. Sad Percabeth. Rated T to be safe


_**A/N: Those of you who aren't familiar with this song, It's by Skillet and really beautiful in a sad way.**_

_**Don't think that I don't ship Percabeth, because I do. But I had a strike of inspiration one day, and decided to write this. Please enjoy! :) (P.S. Hayley, You better have your Kleenex ready)**_

_**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or this song**_

Prologue

The midday light pierces my eyes. It feels all wrong. If this was a picture-perfect movie, it would be pouring rain while Zeus's lightning graces the sky. Then again, if this were a picture-perfect movie, _this _wouldn't be happening, and I wouldn't hurt so much.

But it's not, and it is, and I do.

Grover sends me a sympathetic look, and I turn away, my stomach rolling over. I have always hated pity. It makes me feel weak and inferior. She knew that, of course. She knew everything about me.

She knew that my favorite color is blue-green. She knew that a part of me always wanted a little sister. She knew about my irrational fear of pillowcases. She knew I want children. She knew that I love her. Always have, Always will.

A lone figure walks across the lawn to get to me. He leans over and whispers something in my ear. Jest when I think it can't get any worse, it does. I'm certain my skin pales and I do the only thing my pain-ridden mind sees fit.

I run.

_Hey, Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

I slowly march through the short grass, nearly the exact same path the coroner took a year ago. Has it really been a year since I lost the only girl I've ever truly loved? It seems like so much longer.

I place a dozen roses at the foot of the granite slab. I painfully read the black, inset lettering:

Annabeth Aleah Jackson

February 9, 1994 – October 15, 2018

Daughter. Sister. Wife. Friend.

"Hey, Annie," I say softly, "I remember your name."

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while. I got some things I need to say._

I kneel down in front of the headstone. I need to talk to her. That's what I always did before. The only way I can do that now is traveling to this nightmare of a place.

"I miss you like crazy, Annabeth. It's not the same without you. I'm not the same." I close my eyes and sigh, ignoring the salty tear that rolls down my cheek.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. _

Now that she's gone, I just want her by my side. I miss her warmth and the way she smelled like lemon.

I would do anything – anything – just to see her beautiful face, so full of love, once more.

_Now that it's over, I just want to hold her_

_I gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today._

I can't fix all the things I did. Too late to make it up to her, to make it right.

I bow my head, barely able to contain a sob. "I'm sorry, Annie. I-I'm so sorry." It's my fault she's dead.

"_Hey, babe, you're still coming, right?" Annabeth turned so that her open zipper faced me. "Zip me up."_

_I moved and quickly did as she said before admiring the way the long white dress looked on her. "Of course. I wouldn't miss is for the world. I just have to wrap up some things first." Annabeth had won an award for some of her architectural designs and was attending the ceremony. I just had to call Nico about an upcoming quest, first. We may have been 20-somethings, but the gods still needed our help. _

_She turned and fixed my tie. "Don't be too late. I want you to hear my speech."_

_I smile down at her. "I'll be in the front, cheering you on and shouting, 'That's my wife'"_

_She laughed and patted my cheek. "I'm sure you will, seaweed brain." She slid her feet into her matching flats. You could not pay her to wear heels. "I better get going."_

"_Do you have your knife?"_

"_Yup, and my knight in shining armor." For a wedding gift, the gods gave Annabeth and me an empathy link of sorts, so I will always know if she was in trouble or vice versa._

"_That you do. I guess I will see you soon. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her. _

"_I love you more." She smiled and rushed out the door as I dialed my moody friend's number. _

"_Hello."_

"_Hi, Thalia. Can I speak to your husband?" Thalia and Nico had been married for three years, just shortly after they found out Thalia was pregnant._

"_Sure. Oh, and tell Annabeth that I'm so happy for her."_

"_You're not coming?" I was thoroughly surprised. Annabeth was like a little sister to Thalia. _

"_No. Bianca's running a fever and I'm way too big to fir into a dress." Thalia and Nico had a three-year-old daughter and a second child due any day._

"_Okay, I will."_

"_Thanks. Here he is." I could hear her say something to him, but as to what, I didn't know._

"_What?" Nico grumbled. I could almost picture his signature scowl._

"_Well, hello to you, too, sunshine."_

_He sighed. "Sorry. Bianca kept us up all night."_

"_Ouch. Anyway, we should plan the-" A sharp pain stabbed my side and my mind flooded with panic. "Oh, gods. I gotta go. Annabeth's in trouble." I hung up without waiting for a response and ran out the car. I let my instincts and the link lead me to my wife. It took me to a dark alley off of a busy road._

_The headlights landed on an Empousa raising a sword to strike a bloodied Annabeth. I uncapped Riptide and raced towards her as she swung. "No!" I decapitated her, but not soon enough. A crimson stain blossomed on Annabeth's chest. I gently picked her up. "I love you, Annie. Stay with me."_

_I raced to the main road. "Someone help me, please." _

_Someone called an ambulance, but they arrived too late._

_Annabeth died in my arms._

_Hey, Lucy, I remembered your birthday._

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

I lay down a dozen roses on the cold ground and kneel in front of her grave.

"Hi, Annie. Happy birthday. It's not getting any easier. Thalia told me it's supposed to help if I say your name. She's really worried about me." I take a deep breath. "Annabeth Aleah Jackson, I miss you like crazy."

_But all I got are these roses to give, _

_And they can't help me make amends_

A tear falls onto a waxen rose petal, making me sob even harder. They're all I have to give. And as pretty as they are, they don't make up for what I did.

I slouch on the sofa as the opens and closes. I look up to see Nico glaring down at me.

"Up. Now. I have something to show you."

I reluctantly get up and watch as he taps a dark bracelet on his wrist and grabs my arm. In a blink, we're in a secluded part of the underworld, just outside of Persephone's garden. "Nico, wha-?"

"Just wait here."

I wait a few minutes until he comes back with a hooded figure in tow. When the person lowers their hood, I can't help but gasp. It seems too good to be true.

"A-Annie, it that really you?"

She smiles and laughs a little. Gods, I missed her laugh. "It's me, Seaweed Brain." Like me. There are tears in her eyes.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms. I never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are for a brand new start, living the life that we could've had._

I look at Nico. "How long do we have?"

He smiles. "The whole day. You two kids have fun." He walks off to gods-know-where.

I reach over and carefully touch her hand. With the exception for the lack of warmth and a pulse, she's the same as before. I grin and pull her to me. Her hair still smells like lemon. I sigh. I've waited so long for this.

She snuggles close to me and I can barely hear her say, "I'm sorry."

I stroke her soft blonde hair. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should have told you." I know what she means. She's talking about what the coroner whispered to me at her funeral.

"Annabeth-"

"No! It was your baby, too!" She pushes away, and puts her head in her hands.

I gently pull her hands away and pull her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "Annie, I'm not mad. You had no intention to hurt me. I just have one question. When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Just a few days before. I was looking for the right way to tell you."

"I believe you."

_Me and Lucy walking hand-in-hand._

_Me and Lucy, never wanna end. _

We walk through Persephone's garden, hand-in-hand. I wish I could freeze this moment and stay here forever. We're so happy. I haven't felt like this since that day, not when I never thought I'd see her again.

_Just another moment in your eyes. I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven, where we never say goodbye_

This day is like none other. We talk, and laugh, and can't take our hands off of each other. Not once do I let go of her. My heart sinks when I see Nico approaching. I turn to Annabeth and stare into her deep gray eyes. "I love you so much. I wish there was some way to stay-"

She holds up her hand. "Stop. Perseus Jackson, you will go home and live your life. Do you hear me? Don't do anything I'd slap you for." She smiles, but I can tell it's hurting her as much as it is me.

She turns to leave, and I call out to her. "Hey, Annie."

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"I'll always remember your name."

She smiles and says, "Until Elysium, my love."

As she fades into the distance, I whisper, "Until Elysium."

Epilogue

Bianca is in third grade now, and is a child prodigy.

Her little brother, Luke, is just starting kindergarten. He's so energetic, like a little ball of fire.

Thalia and Nico are more in love than ever before.

It's been five years since I lost Annabeth and three since I began to slowly rebuild my life.

Two years ago, I crossed paths with a pregnant teenager who desperately needed someone willing to adopt her unborn child.

I'm now the proud father of a blonde-haired green-eyed little girl I named after the girl I never stopped caring for.

My two Annies are the only girls I've ever loved.

_**So, What do you think? If you want the whole song (I left out some repetitions) just look it up or PM me. Please review!**_


End file.
